LA
by chokomagedon
Summary: Yuki Eiri es un talentoso y apuesto escritor de novelas románticas. ¿Qué será capaz de hacer con tal de probarle a su hermano que no sólo es bueno para las historias románticas, sino también para cualquier tipo de género, como los policiales? YukixMello
1. La apuesta

**Acabo de darme cuenta que hicieron acá una sección especial para crossovers, así que me decidí a publicar esta historia. Quizá algunos ya la conozcan de Amor Yaoi.**

**Para ambientarlos un poco, fue el primer fanfic que escribí de Death Note, surgido de una conversación incoherente(de esas que se tienen cuando uno es medio fangirl) y escrito por pura diversión. No esperen encontrar arte, belleza ni literatura. De hecho, está escrito mal a propósito(aunque con el correr de los capítulos me olvidé de seguir narrando tan mal xD).  
**

**En fin, viendo qué acogida tenga esto, veré si subo el resto de los capítulos.**

**¡Que lo disfruten!**

**

* * *

**

**L.A.  
**

La Apuesta

Era un día como cualquier otro en Los Ángeles, cuando un rubio sexy ingresaba al aeropuerto luego de descender de su avión, y a su paso todas las chicas se le quedaban viendo con ojos en forma de corazón, encantadas por su lindura. Pero no existía nada sobre la Tierra que pudiera quitarle el mal humor que el rubio tenía encima. No era sólo el hecho de que las mujeres en general le resultaban fastidiosas, en especial tratándose él de un tan famoso escritor de novelas románticas. Yuki Eiri era su nombre, pero a pesar de su fama a nivel mundial y su reputación, alguien se había atrevido a desafiarlo. Y era precisamente por eso que ese bello día soleado era el peor de toda su vida.

Refunfuñando, el talentoso escritor se subió a uno de los taxis que aguardaban en la acera del aeropuerto y le indicó la dirección del hotel en donde se alojaría durante los siguientes diez meses. Observó con indiferencia a través de la ventana cómo los altos edificios se iban transformando poco a poco en viviendas humildes y de aspecto poco agradable, mientras se acomodaba los anteojos de sol sobre la cabeza y recordaba con disgusto cómo había terminado en un sitio semejante…

_Un mes atrás…_

—¡¿Cómo que olvidaste de nuevo pagar la cuenta de luz?!— gritaba un muy encabronado Yuki, mientras su hermano no le prestaba mucha atención, demasiado concentrado en una revista del grupo musical Nittle Grasper. —¡Hey, ¿me estás escuchando?!

Tatsuha, sin levantar los ojos de su amada revista, respondió vagamente: —No fue mi culpa. Tú olvidaste darme el dinero… y yo no tengo un centavo.

El rubio, ahora más enojado que antes, arrancó la revista de las manos de su otouto para aventarla por la ventana, y tomó al morocho bruscamente del cuello de su suéter. —¡Yo mismo te entregué el dinero, maldito vago, bueno para nada! ¿Cuándo piensas dejar de vivir de los demás y conseguirte un trabajo?

Pero en vez de ofenderse por semejantes insultos, Tatsuha se deshizo del agarre, se puso de pie tranquilamente y fue en búsqueda de otra revista, riendo.

—¿De que demonios te ríes?—le preguntó Yuki con cara de pocos amigos.

—Me río de que alguien cuya única habilidad es escribir novelitas rosas sea capaz de reclamarme algo—contestó, risueño.

Yuki enrojeció de pies a cabeza a causa de la ira que aquel comentario le hizo sentir. ¿Cómo alguien había osado llamarle escritor mediocre? El rubio apretó los puños y observó al otro con ojos de asesino.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Esos ojos…! ¡Pero yo tengo razón! Cualquiera puede hacer lo que haces, sólo que tú tienes suerte porque eres popular entre las mujeres…

—Tatsuha…

—Estoy seguro que vas frito si te sales de tu género cursi.

El escritor, con el ego profundamente herido, continuó clavándole la mirada y replicó. —Te apuesto cualquier cosa a que puedo escribir el género que me pidas y se convertirá en un best seller.

Tatsuha sonrió de oreja a oreja, entusiasmado por la idea de la apuesta. —Bien—dijo. — Si tú ganas, me conseguiré un trabajo enseguida y me iré a vivir a otra parte. Pero si yo gano… me mantendrás de por vida.

—¿¿De por vida?? ¿Estás loco?

—¿Tan poca fe te tienes, hermano? Puedes negarte y ya, pero no te quejes cuando te siga diciendo que eres un escritor cursi.

—¡Claro que no me negaré! ¡Te demostraré lo bueno que puedo ser!

—Perfecto—dijo Tatsuha, y continuó mirando la revista que tenía en sus manos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué tengo que escribir?

El morocho entornó los ojos y señaló con el dedo una página donde aparecía la publicidad de la película Seven. Yuki se asomó a observar lo que le mostraba, curioso.

—Esto es…

—Sí. Escribe una novela policial en un año y no tendrás que volver a prestarme dinero. ¿Qué te parece?

Incorporándose, el mayor le dirigió una brillante sonrisa de entusiasmo.

—En un año encontrarás mi exitosa novela policial en todas las librerías de Japón.

Y así fue como Yuki había aceptado semejante apuesta para demostrar que podría ser bueno escribiendo cualquier tipo de género. Al principio, la idea en verdad lo había entusiasmado, especialmente porque también le serviría para deshacerse del pesado de su hermano. Sin embargo, un mal presentimiento lo fue invadiendo a medida que veía con sus propios ojos el sitio que había elegido como "fuente de inspiración". Porque ¿qué mejor lugar para escribir un policial que Los Ángeles? Delincuentes, pandilleros, prostitutas y mafiosos. Todo eso estaba allí(y en buena cantidad). Claro que al descender del taxi y notar el estado deplorable del hotel, lo último que sintió fue entusiasmo.

—¿Está seguro que…?

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle al taxista si no se había confundido de dirección, éste ya había arrancado a toda velocidad y se había perdido a la distancia. Allí estaba él, Yuki Eiri, 20 años de edad, famoso escritor japonés, a punto de hospedarse en el peor hotel del barrio más peligroso de la ciudad con el mayor índice de delincuencia de los Estados Unidos.

Haciéndose de valor, entró a la lúgubre y húmeda recepción, donde un viejo de mal aspecto le tomó algunos datos y luego le ayudó a llevar su equipaje escaleras arriba(ni hablar de ascensores o cosas por el estilo). Una vez que llegaron a la habitación, Yuki, pensando que ya nada podría sorprenderlo, observó con asco el antiguo papel tapiz que se desprendía de las altas paredes húmedas y agujereadas, el piso de madera podrida, a punto de hundirse en la esquina donde se apoyaba un destartalado sillón de cuero, y, especialmente, la diminuta y aparentemente incomodísima cama que de seguro le causaría mas de un dolor de espalda.

Cuando el hombre se hubo retirado, abrió su valija, dispuesto a desempacar su ropa, aunque decidió dejarla allí dentro al comprobar el estado del armario y la población de polillas que lo habitaba.

—Maldito seas, Tatsuha… Mira lo que me haces hacer…—refunfuñó mientras intentaba acomodar su laptop sobre una tambaleante mesita de madera.

Se acercó a la ventana de vidrios turbios y mugrosos y divisó una pequeña tienda en la esquina opuesta. _"Será mejor que vaya ahora a comprar algo de comer. Quién sabe qué pueda llegar a ocurrirme si salgo una vez que se haga de noche. Además, quizás encuentre algo interesante con lo que inspirarme"_ pensó.

Así que, colocándose sus anteojos de sol y tomando algo de dinero(el resto se había encargado de esconderlo estratégicamente en uno de los agujeros del sillón), se dirigió a la tienda para comprar algo de cenar.

Tal y como esperaba, durante su excursión a la tienda encontró "detalles" interesantes que tal vez, sólo tal vez, serían un buen condimento para su futura novela: un par de féminas recorriendo despreocupadamente los pasillos del hotel en paños menores, el viejo recepcionista moliendo a golpes a otro hombre, etc., etc. Cuando regresase a su habitación se ocuparía de tomar nota de aquello. Lo que no imaginó es que cabía la posibilidad de que no viviera para tomar nota de nada, porque al llegar a la tienda y ver entrar dos tipos enormes y musculosos con pinta de matones y evidentes armas de fuego colgando de sus caderas, lo primero que pensó es que matarían al pobre ancianito que se encontraba detrás del mostrador y a todos los clientes(o sea, sólo a él), y luego robarían el dinero. Se mantuvo inmóvil, sin saber si lo mejor era huir cobardemente o estarse quieto, hasta que se dio cuenta que no ocurriría ningún robo ni matanza, pues los matones no hicieron otra cosa que llenar dos enormes bolsas con toda la góndola de chocolates y pagar su correspondiente precio al ancianito.

Yuki suspiró, aliviado. Definitivamente, tendría que acostumbrarse a ver cosas semejantes sin alarmarse tanto, por más perturbadoras(y extrañas) que parecieran.

—¡Bien!—exclamó, una vez de regreso. —Tengo menos de un año para hacer esto. No puede ser tan difícil escribir un maldito policial...

Difícil o no, a pesar del supuesto ambiente inspirador, los gritos, sonidos extraños y demás, entorpecían el trabajo del escritor, además de que no tenía ni la más mínima idea acerca de qué trataría su historia. No quería que el argumento fuese demasiado trillado, como solía suceder en los policiales. Pretendía escribir algo revelador, novedoso, que obligase a la gente a reconocer su talento. Porque él era talentoso, de eso no tenía dudas.

"_Me pregunto para qué los matones querrían comprar tanto chocolate..."_ pensó de pronto.

—¡Demonios, Yuki! ¡No te distraigas! Una historia... necesitas una puta historia...

Pero la historia no salía. Al parecer, necesitaría algo más que un barrio peligroso y personas decadentes para ello. Intentó no desanimarse, teniendo en cuenta que era su primer día en Los Ángeles, y se dispuso a preparar la sopa instantánea que acababa de comprar. Con el paso de los días se le ocurriría algo qué escribir(o eso esperaba).

Fue mientras buscaba en su maleta los cubiertos descartables que le habían sobrado del avión(pues los del hotel estaban demasiado oxidados) que le pareció oír unas voces demasiado claras, incluso teniendo en cuenta lo finas que eran las paredes. No tardó en notar que dicho sonido provenía de detrás del sofá donde, una vez corrido el mueble, descubrió un agujero de considerable tamaño que daba a la habitación de al lado.

Eso era lo único que faltaba. No sólo debía oír los gemidos de las prostitutas que atendían clientes en los cuartos vecinos, sino que ahora tenía asiento en primera fila y, seguramente, aquello le traería problemas para dormir. Estaba decidido a levantarse e ir a pedirle al recepcionista que arreglase su pared, cuando un claro fragmento de conversación le llegó al oído:

—¿Habrá logrado Jonás cumplir con el trato, o lo habrán matado? Ya me estoy cansando de tanto esperar.

—Sé paciente. Ya llegará.

—Más le vale que se apresure. Mello se impacientará también si no le llevamos enseguida su "pedido". Debe estar furioso.

Yuki sintió cómo el pulso se le aceleraba. ¿Trato? ¿Muerte? ¿Un sospechoso pedido? ¡Ese agujero en la pared era un milagro! Sin embargo, no era suficiente. Había encontrado algo interesantísimo y necesitaba saber más. La pregunta era ¿cómo?.

_Toc toc._

Un par de golpes a su puerta lo sobresaltaron. Nervioso, el rubio colocó rápidamente el sofá en su lugar y se puso de pie, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada. Entreabrió la puerta, esperando ver al encargado o a alguna mujerzuela ofreciéndole sus servicios, pero, en lugar de ello, se encontró con un hombre alto de piel arrugada y largo cabello canoso que vestía un sobretodo negro y un par de lentes oscuras y redondas.

—Disculpa la demora—dijo el singular sujeto, casi en un balbuceo, entrando tambaleante a la habitación y sentándose torpemente sobre la cama. —Tuve algunas dificultades para cumplir con el trato. Me vi obligado a drogarme para que los malditos confiaran en mí, pero logré cumplir con mi trabajo después de todo. Tony y su banda están liquidados. ¡Je! Hicieron bien en encomendarle todo al gran Jonás. De hecho, considérense afortunados, pues tú y tu jefe serán los primeros en ver mi rostro que podrán vivir para contarlo...

Luego de semejante monólogo, apenas inteligible por el estado en que se encontraba, el hombre cerró los ojos y se desplomó sobre el colchón, inconsciente. Yuki se le quedó mirando, petrificado. ¿Jonás? ¿No era esa la persona que los de al lado estaban esperando? Pero... ¿por qué había entrado a su habitación? Y, más importante aún: ¿Por qué le había dicho todo eso? No resultaba factible que debido al efecto de las drogas hubiese confundido su rostro por el de otro. Entonces, ¿sería cierto que nunca se habían visto personalmente? Tal vez, lo único que el sujeto había confundido era el número de habitación.

Sea el motivo que fuere, la cuestión era que el tal Jonás se encontraba enfrente suyo, desmayado, y acababa de decirle algo que no debía haber oído. Y Yuki no era estúpido. No podía ir como si nada a comentarles acerca de la pequeña confusión a un grupo de supuestos... mafiosos, o lo que fueran. ¿Qué tal si lo mataban por saber demasiado? Además, si no lo mataban los hombres de al lado, lo haría el mismo Jonás al descubrir el error cometido.

—¿Qué haré?—se preguntó el rubio, sin quitar los ojos del cuerpo inmóvil que yacía sobre su cama.

Fue entonces cuando un plan le vino a la mente, haciendo que se sintiera un genio, pues llevándolo a cabo podría resolver tanto sus problemas de supervivencia como los de inspiración... Hasta que se dio cuenta que se trataba más de un plan suicida que de una brillante idea. Era una lástima que fuese demasiado tarde como para arrepentirse, pues ya se encontraba en medio del pasillo y acababa de llamar a la puerta de la habitación contigua.

—¿Quién es?—preguntó una voz masculina.

—Jo... Jonás.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato y Yuki finalmente pudo ver a quién pertenecía la voz que había estado oyendo desde el agujero de su pared. Tragó saliva al advertir que se trataba de uno de los matones que había visto durante la tarde en la tienda...

**Continuará...**


	2. La curiosidad no sólo mató al gato

**Casi tres años después, recordé que no había subido el resto de los capítulos de este fic. Prometo ser un poco más constante ahora... o al menos lo intentaré. Además le tengo cierto cariño a LA porque, aparte de haber sido mi primer fanfic de Death Note, creo que es el único que no es angst xD**

* * *

La curiosidad no sólo mató al gato

Yuki quedó estupefacto ante la poco fortuita suerte que lo había hecho encontrarse nuevamente con uno de los hombres que tanta mala espina le había causado. Permaneció inmóvil en la entrada durante tres segundos que le parecieron siglos, sin saber qué hacer ni decir, recriminándose lo inconsciente que había sido por aventurarse a hacer semejante cosa.

—¡Oye! —dijo alguien desde adentro de la habitación a quien aún no había visto. Como no podía ser de otra manera, era el matón que faltaba—. ¿No es éste el rubio que vimos cuando fuimos a comprar el "pedido"?

El primer matón volvió la vista hacia Yuki, provocándole escalofríos que el escritor apenas pudo disimular.

—Mh... ¡Es verdad! —exclamó, haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza en señal de que entrara, y cerró la puerta con el seguro—. ¡¿Acaso nos estabas espiando antes del encuentro?! ¡Creí que este encuentro significaba finalmente una demostración de confianza, pero veo que es todo lo contrario!

Una gota de frío sudor se deslizó por la frente de Yuki, cuyo corazón latía rápidamente dentro de su pecho, amenazando con explotar en cualquier momento. Fue entonces cuando _realmente_ se dio cuenta del peligro que corría su vida, y que se encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

—No digas tonterías —pronunció en un tono muy serio, clavando su mirada en los ojos del matón—. En nuestro trabajo no existe la palabra "confianza". He venido a reunirme con ustedes ahora que Tony y su banda han sido liquidados. Pero no puedo dejar de tomar las precauciones que gente como nosotros toma cada día. Si no, explíquenme por qué su jefe los ha enviado a ustedes y no ha venido él mismo en persona, ¿eh? Pero lo comprendo. No nos detengamos en boberías.

Los dos musculosos, guardando silencio, se miraron entre sí, esbozando una expresión indescifrable. Yuki, por su parte, apretó los puños y contuvo el aliento. ¿Desde cuándo era tan buen embustero? Probablemente, había sacado cada una de las frases que acababa de mencionar de los cientos de libros que alguna vez leyó. Pero no había tiempo para vanagloriarse. El rostro de los hombres lo tenía preocupado. De seguro había hablado de más y metido la pata.

—Bien —dijo el matón que se encontraba más lejos—. No podíamos esperar menos del efectivo Jonás. Tienes razón; lo mejor será darnos prisa e ir a reunirnos con el jefe. Está ansioso por conocerte.

El rubio exhaló un suspiro inaudible. De manera increíble acababa de convencer a dos mafiosos que él era uno de ellos, contando con casi nada de información. En verdad ignoraba que tuviese dicha habilidad, y no es que anteriormente hubiese tenido oportunidad de ponerla en práctica.

Todavía asombrado por lo bien que le había salido la jugada, Yuki observó cómo los hombres tomaban sus escasas pertenencias (entre ellas, las dos bolsas llenas de chocolate), y juntos se largaron de aquella habitación que, al igual que las del resto del hotel, se caía a pedazos. Un último vistazo a la puerta de su cuarto, dentro del cual se encontraría aún durmiendo el verdadero Jonás, le bastó al rubio para terminar de entender que se encontraba con la soga al cuello.

Moría la tarde en Los Ángeles, cuyas luces poco a poco se iban encendiendo, tanto los postes de la calle como los coloridos tubos de neón que adornaban algún que otro antro, mientras tres personas en un espacioso vehículo negro modelo ochentoso se alejaban del barrio donde se ubicaba aquel hotel decrépito y se adentraban a zonas algo más decentes. Yuki Eiri era uno de ellos. Siempre serio, realista y de actitud fría, aunque en ese momento se estuviese comiendo cada uña de sus dedos, preguntándose si su hermano llegaría a sentirse culpable de su muerte cercana.

Luego de aproximadamente treinta minutos de conducir y soportar el tráfico, estacionaron frente a un pequeño bar bastante apartado de las zonas céntricas, pero amplio y con un decorado un poco excéntrico. Una vez dentro, se dirigieron al fondo del bar, donde otro tipo musculoso completamente vestido de negro y con gafas de sol los saludó y les abrió la puerta a un salón aparentemente cerrado para aquellos ajenos al lugar. La música sonaba lenta y distante en ese sector desde donde se podía observar a través de un ventanal de vidrios oscuros a las pocas personas que conversaban y bebían del lado público. Apenas eran las nueve de la noche, por lo que no había habido tiempo de que siquiera la mitad de las mesas se ocuparan.

—Ya era hora —comentó un hombre de mediana edad que se encontraba sentado sobre un gran sofá de cuero bordó, bebiendo whisky y fumando un habano mientras sus pies descansaban sobre una mesa ratona de cristal—. Al fin nos conocemos.

Yuki dio un paso al frente, adelantándose a sus dos fornidos acompañantes. No sabía si saludarlo desde lejos, darle la mano o hacer otro gesto, pues desconocía por completo las costumbres típicas de la mafia (si existía tal cosa). Peor aún era que no tenía idea de qué demonios responder, ya que algo le decía que se encontraba frente a alguien muy importante y ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Afortunadamente para él, el momento en que se suponía debía actuar o hablar fue interrumpido por alguien entrando al salón. El escritor giró sobre sus talones y observó cómo la puerta se cerraba detrás de un cuerpo delgado y no demasiado alto, muy diferente al resto de los demás presentes. Se trataba de un muchachito de lustroso cabello rubio por los hombros, quien llevaba una chaqueta y un pantalón negro, ambos de cuero, y lo miraba de una manera, ¿cómo decirlo?, perturbadora.

—José, Eddie —dijo el joven, dirigiéndose a los matones que habían llevado a Yuki hasta allí, quienes le entregaron las dos bolsas con los chocolates. Luego, abriendo una de las barras de dicha golosina, tomó asiento en el sofá y volvió a clavar la mirada sobre el otro rubio—. Jonás, ¿eh? Si estás vivo, supongo que es porque Tony está erradicado.

—Exactamente —respondió antes de sentarse frente a él en otro sillón, aún amedrentado.

—Perfecto. Algo menos de lo que preocuparnos, ¿verdad, Rod?

Rod... Ahora ya conocía el nombre de quien parecía ser el jefe de todos ellos. Y eso era información más que valiosa. Una suerte fue que nadie preguntara por detalles. El hecho de que ese tal Tony (quienquiera que fuese) estuviese muerto suponía ser suficiente y ya, así que no se habló nada sobre el tema. Y, como no parecía que Jonás y estos mafiosos se conocieran demasiado realmente, no había mucho que Yuki necesitase saber para hacerse pasar por él. ¿Cabría acaso la posibilidad de que sobreviviera a esta "aventura"? En ese caso, su improvisado y peligrosísimo plan no había resultado ser tan malo después de todo, ¿no?

—Qué extraño... —comentó el joven rubio mientras los demás estaban algo ocupados ordenando bebidas a la sexy camarera, su mirada una vez más fija en Yuki—. Me había dado la impresión, por las veces que hablamos, que Jonás tendría como mínimo treinta y cinco años.

Yuki profirió una arrogante carcajada, procurando ocultar lo desorientado que se encontraba por aquellas palabras.

—Es verdad, varios me han dicho lo mismo. Además, me gusta que crean que soy mayor para despistar mejor a la gente.

El muchachito entornó los ojos, al tiempo que su boca se torcía en una especie de sonrisa. —No. _De verdad_ me había dado esa impresión.

El _crack_ de un trozo de chocolate siendo mordido y su saliva bajando dificultosamente por su garganta fueron los únicos dos sonidos que Yuki oyó en ese momento. ¿Por qué lo inquietaba tanto esa mirada? No, no era la mirada únicamente. Eran sus ojos y su sonrisa, exhibidores de cierta locura pero también de inteligencia, ese cabello, brillante y perfectamente peinado, enmarcando un rostro de piel pálida y aparentemente suave. No debía tener más de veinte años. ¿Qué hacía alguien como él metido en la mafia? Y, además de ese tipo de interrogantes, otra cosa que llamaba terriblemente la atención del escritor era la forma en que devoraba la tableta de chocolate como si de la droga más adictiva se tratase. Apenas lo acababa de conocer y ya le parecía una persona interesantísima. Quería saber más de él. Quería...

_Ring-ring..._

—Oh, discúlpame un momento —dijo el joven, tomando un teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Apoyó la espalda sobre el respaldo del sillón y se cruzó de piernas, en una posición bastante... relajada—. ¿Hola? ...Sí. ...Sí. ...De acuerdo. ...Entiendo. ...Adiós.

—¿Quién era? —cuestionó Rod una vez que la camarera se retiró.

—Nadie importante, no te preocupes —le respondió, guardando el móvil nuevamente en su bolsillo y poniéndose de pie, exhalando un suspiro—. Creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos, ¿no?

El jefe asintió con la cabeza, pero no se movió. De hecho, ninguno de los presentes se inmutó, excepto el joven rubio, quien, haciéndole una seña a Yuki para que lo siguiera, se retiró del salón.

—¿A... adónde vamos? —le preguntó Yuki una vez fuera, intentando seguir el rápido andar del otro. Sin embargo, no recibió respuesta alguna, sino que ambos continuaron caminando hasta doblar en lo que resultó ser un oscuro callejón sin salida. El corazón del escritor dio un vuelco al imaginar la razón por la cual lo llevarían a un lugar así, mientras el muchacho lo observaba fijamente sin decir nada. "_Me descubrieron"_, pensó, "_Me matarán"._

—Supongo que estarás interesado en nuestros planes ahora que eres parte del grupo, ¿verdad? —La voz del joven, seguida del sonido de una barra de chocolate siendo abierta, interrumpió los nefastos pensamientos de Yuki—. Estamos tras el caso Kira.

¿Kira? Algunos difusos recuerdos de portadas de periódicos y noticias televisivas llegaron a la mente del escritor. No era que fuese demasiado conocedor de actualidad ni nada por el estilo, pero en ese momento no le quedó otra opción más que fingir completo entendimiento.

—Por ahora no puedo darte más detalles, pero ese es básicamente nuestro mayor objetivo. No te preocupes, con el tiempo te diré de qué se trata todo esto. Por lo pronto, ve mañana temprano a este sitio.

Un pequeño trozo de papel con una dirección escrita en él fue entregado a Yuki, quien suspiraba, tranquilo, pensando que, al menos por el momento, nadie intentaría matarlo. Se guardó el papel en el bolsillo de su camisa y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la calle, siguiendo al otro rubio, que probablemente regresaría al bar con los otros hombres de la banda.

—Ah, Jonás —escuchó que lo llamaban. El joven, masticando un trozo de chocolate, aún lo observaba con aquellos penetrantes ojos azules—. Te veo mañana, ¿eh?

Yuki asintió, procurando que su sonrisa no pareciera demasiado fingida. Apenas el rubio desapareció de su vista, frenó un taxi y se arrojó sobre el asiento trasero, indicando rápidamente la dirección de su hotel, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

_"Mierda, mierda, mierda..."_, pensaba, aunque en un momento le pareció que lo decía en voz alta, pues el conductor del taxi lo miraba extrañado. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? No terminaba de entenderlo, pero lo que sí sabía era lo que haría a continuación: tomaría sus pertenencias a la velocidad de un rayo y regresaría a Japón. Luego, se iría a vivir al campo y nadie más sabría acerca del escritor Yuki Eiri. No, aquello no sería suficiente. Se cambiaría el nombre. Sí, eso haría.

—Eh... señor —le habló el taxista.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Es ésta la dirección a la que me pidió que lo trajera?

De pronto, los planes de Yuki se vinieron abajo en picada. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su rostro empalideció cuando vio que en el lugar donde se ubicaba su hotel no había más que una masa de llamas y humo. Blanco como un muerto, descendió del vehículo, no pudiendo dar crédito a lo que veía. Su dinero, su identificación, su pasaporte. ¡Todo perdido! ¿Cómo podría regresar a Japón ahora?

—¡Una bomba! ¡Fue una bomba! —oyó que una mujer gritaba.

No necesitaba ese dato para deducir quién lo había hecho. En realidad, no necesitaba ningún dato. Las llamas acababan de devorar todo lo que tenía, y Yuki no podía hacer otra cosa más que presenciar semejante espectáculo, boquiabierto, inmóvil, como si sus pies estuviese clavados al suelo. Permaneció unos cuantos instantes paralizado por el terror, hasta que la necesidad de huir fue lo suficientemente poderosa como para despertar los músculos de sus piernas. Eso era lo único que entendía: debía correr, alejarse de allí cuanto antes, distanciarse de toda persona, pues cualquiera era sospechoso de ser su futuro verdugo. Y eso hizo. Comenzó a correr como nunca lo había hecho, poseído por la desesperación, completamente ciego y sin saber adónde dirigirse. Las casas y personas y automóviles se sucedían a sus costados como una película en cámara rápida. Corría, no podía hacer otra cosa más que correr... hasta que la conmoción que sentía y la velocidad que había adquirido su cuerpo no le permitieron reaccionar a tiempo cuando una motocicleta lo embistió y lo hizo rodar varios metros por el áspero pavimento. Lo último que Yuki vio fue una melena dorada contrastando con el negro cielo de Los Ángeles, y luego perdió el conocimiento.

**Continuará...**


End file.
